


Yeah, that’s it.

by luckyirish418



Category: 911 lonestar
Genre: Mild Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyirish418/pseuds/luckyirish418
Summary: Carlos’ POV from after TK goes to get patched up after the bus rescue and before the hug at the station
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 183





	Yeah, that’s it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here goes nothing. It’s been awhile. Please be kind.

He closes the door quietly behind him and flips the lock before just standing in the quiet of his house. Feelings. Damn it. What is he supposed to do with all these feelings now? Find a way to be TK’s friend? Friend...ha. Like that’s even possible. 

He knows he’s not the only one that feels something. He also knows TK was honest when he admitted he was confused. TK doesn’t know a lot but he knows he can’t be a “we” with Carlos right now. TK likes him enough to go out for lunch. Likes him enough to feel bad. Likes him enough to know the conversation was important. 

Carlos sighs. Fucking feelings. Maybe he should call Michelle. There’s a lot going on with her and they need to catch up. But she’s going to ask about TK and Carlos isn’t going to be able to lie to her. 

There was a moment at the scene. Before the ambulance closed with TK inside, where TK had simply stared at him. Blood soaking through his shirt, hair sticking up everywhere, and an almost closed off look on his face. Carlos had given him a small smile, that TK didn’t return, before the doors slammed closed. 

That’s it. 

He told Owen before he left how impressive TK was. 

Owen’s response had sent Carlos back to the first time he met TK and if that wasn’t full circle symbolism, he wasn’t sure what was. 

“Take care of yourself Owen.” Carlos offered his hand to shake. Owen had simply stared at him - with almost the same expression TK wore only moments earlier - before enveloping him in a hug. 

“You’re the only one I’ve ever liked.” Owen clasped the back of his head before pulling completely away. 

Carlos shrugged, climbed in his car, and drove home. 

And here he was. Home. Drowning in all of his stupid feelings. Feelings he shouldn’t even have. About someone he barely even knows. 

He strips down before climbing into a scalding hot shower. Slipping on a pair of clean boxers he climbs into bed. The first tear slips out against his will. He’s such a fool. With a final thought to what would never be, he lets tears hit his pillow, and pulls the blankets over his head. 

****************

Incessant knocking on his door pulls him from sleep. Grabbing his phone to check the time, he flops back down on the bed. How is it possible only 2 hours have passed? 

For a moment he thinks whoever woke him had given up, but before he can even close his eyes the knocking starts again. Tossing on a pair of sweatpants he makes his way to the door. 

The last person he expected to see was TK, but that’s exactly who’s standing on the other side of the door. 

He watches the shock in TK’s eyes before realizing he probably should have put a shirt on too. 

But Carlos steps back to let him in and TK’s eyes track him from head to toe. When his eyes come back to Carlos, a slight blush blooms across his cheeks and he clears his throat. 

“I know you probably don’t want to see me right now. If ever. I get that. I ummm....” TK paces the small space in his entryway and fidgets with the strings of his hoodie. “I just wanted to...” Carlos reaches out and grabs his hands. To stop the pacing and the fidgeting. 

“Breathe TK.” Carlos may be annoyed with himself for falling so hard and so fast, but he wasn’t going to let TK hurt. And whatever he’s trying to say, is causing him a lot of anxiety at the moment. “I’m not mad at you. I just...need some time to get my head together. I want...”

TK crowds into him, placing the palm of his hand gently over Carlos’ mouth. Carlos’ hands grip TK’s hips on instinct. They stand there for a moment. 

“I’m sorry for being indecisive. I’m staying. Here, in Austin. At the 126.” TK smiles and takes his hand off Carlos’ mouth but doesn’t step back. Carlos hears the words and feels TK’s hands on his warm bare skin. He feels his skin flush and goosebumps cover his skin. “I have to tell them, that I’m staying. I have to tell them all the other stuff too. All of it.” 

Carlos nods and waits. It doesn’t feel like TK is done. “I was thinking maybe, after I talk to them - maybe you and I can just go somewhere? Just the two of us?”

Carlos can’t stop the smile on his face or the way he knows TK can feel his heart racing under his hand. “Yes. I would love that. You okay?” Carlos nods towards TK’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Couple stitches and a lecture about being more careful.“ 

Carlos nods and takes a deep breath. “You want to go now?”

TK gives him a smirk before splaying his hands wide on Carlos’ chest. “I mean I could be convinced to go later.”

Carlos laughs and gently pushes TK to arms length. “You stay here.” He points for emphasis as he backs towards his room. The sound of TK’s chuckle rings in his ears and heals a bit of his heart.


End file.
